The Fallen Empire
The Fallen Empire is a group of mysterious beings, dedicated to restoring Shadowmaster's full power and conquering every single universe in existence. History Although exactly when the organization was established was a mystery, it is known that it was formed after a band of Makuta scholars discovered him on the alternate universe planet of Destral. He killed all of them except for Shale, whose "powers" he took interest in. Though Shale did not know of what this power was, Shadowmaster saw potential in him, and extracted his inner light to feed on it. From this, he exploited Shale and began an attack on various locations on the Destral planet. During his conquers, he recruited a number of those ambitious and willing enough to follow him, also corrupting them (turning them into Soulless) and turning them into his minions. His rule spread, and eventually, an organization was formed. He ordered the empire to complete construction of his fortress, and it extended, becoming a massive establishment. From here, he could extend his rule. After finishing the conquest of Destral, he punished those who had refused to join him by destroying their planet entirely. He began to explore and conquer other universes, planting explosives as he passed and recruiting more into his empire, planning to ultimately lay waste to the universe after he had completed his task, and planning to do the same to every universe, gaining enough power along the way to return to the Core Universe and confront the Godly Ones. Eventually, Shadowmaster neared the completion of his conquering. However, a rebellion had formed, and challenged his own empire. Their assault was met with mostly success, as they managed to force the Fallen Empire back to the core planet, Spherus Magna, and the massive orbiting satellite that the dark one had constructed above. The rebellion landed a direct attack on the satellite, and Shadowmaster ordered the detonation of the explosives, which would destroy the majority of the universe (due to the fact that not all explosives had not been implanted yet, though, this would not have destroyed the entire universe). However, the satellite was struck down before the order could be executed, a number of rebels having crashed a hijacked Fallen Empire ship directly into the satellite, crashing it directly into the Empire's fortress. Shadowmaster himself teleported outside of the satellite before the impact, keeping his armor intact. Here, he confronted the leader of the rebellion, who had led an attack on Spherus Magna. He overpowered the rebel leader, nearly killing him, but he was stopped by the various rebels. Shadowmaster ordered them to drop their weapons with the threat of executing the rebel leader if they did not obey, they complied, allowing him to attempt to attack them. Before he could complete his attack, he was beaten back by the recovering rebel leader. At this point, Enthydenius arrived and confronted Shadowmaster himself, ordering the others not to intervene. Shadowmaster was injured in the battle, but managed to knock his brother unconscious. Before he could deliver the finishing blow, the leader of the rebellion once more attacked, taking advantage of the damage that Enthydenius had dealt. Though his own weapons were incapable of breaching the dark lord's armor, he could still harm him by attacking the wounds that had already been made. Eventually, he managed to actually defeat Shadowmaster in combat. As Enthydenius recovered, he used his powers in tandem with the other Godly Ones in order to destroy Shadowmaster's armor and seal him within a state of incorporeality by binding him to a spirit - he could still roam the universe, but he was unable to interact with it due to the limitations of the spirit which he had been bound to. As a result of this, the Fallen Empire crumbled. Return The group first reformed as a mad religious cult founded by Shale in order to deceive people into doing Shadowmaster's bidding, forcing them to practice necromancy in order to revive the dark one, while the loyal members of the original Fallen Empire drifted together to seize control of the cult, successfully doing so and transforming it into a military force. Eventually, they succeeded in reviving Shadowmaster (against some of the members' wishes, who thought to seize control for themselves), and he gave them his first order. The group first turned their attention to the dimensional barrier, for reasons even unknown to them. Shadowmaster destroyed the barrier, and the members of the Empire took over the combined universe in the chaos. However, they were eventually driven out, and the barrier restored. Twisted Shadows Shadowmaster managed to gather a larger army through his universal travels, and created an alliance with the Dark Lord's Empire of Shadows. As Spherus Magna was settled into peace after its reformation, he finally decided it was time to strike. Using brute force and exploitation of his massive army, he took control of Spherus Magna and enslaved its inhabitants. Despite this, several rebellions formed, though they were too scattered to do anything. Eventually, an all-out war took place, with the rebellion succeeding and wresting control from the hands of the empire, the final battle seemingly resulting in Shadowmaster's death. The Empire eventually went into hiding. They are currently operating on Spherus Magna, and, following his "death", plan to resurrect Shadowmaster's body once more. Infrastructure The infrastructure of the Fallen Empire is brutal, but stable. Shadowmaster himself is the supreme ruler of the Empire, and none other in the empire can undermine his authority. He gives most, and must approve all orders that are sent forth to the Empire, with any wavering loyalty such as disobeying a command, or even failing in combat, results in immediate punishment, often death. Despite this, higher lieutenants, such as Shale or Coronus, could give commands if they were approved, and the Dark Lord and the other Soulshredders gained minor control over Shadowmaster's armada after allying with his forces. Though the Empire is very trained in war combat, they operate more like the Dark Hunters in a way: carrying out various jobs and commands (though all from Shadowmaster), though they receive no profit for their work except possibly moving up in rank in the empire. They have mainly only briefly shown themselves to the world in order to perform various tasks to suit Shadowmaster's will. Despite this, they have always showed complete and utter control over the region they live in, killing any unauthorized beings that come near and usually draining the resources of the surrounding environment almost immediately. The infrastructure of the Fallen Empire is brutal, but stable. Shadowmaster himself is the supreme ruler of the Empire, and none other in the empire can undermine his authority. A large amount of this changed after the Empire conquered Spherus Magna, becoming more of a dictatorial regime and a true empire. As the emperor of Spherus Magna, Shadowmaster displayed complete control over the lands, herding all of the compliant citizens into cities to perform slave-like labor - weapons production, mask production, and more various tasks required to ensure the survival of the empire. He attempted to create various propaganda pieces in order to scare the people into submission or even sway them to his side. Any who did not comply were imprisoned with very little chance of release, if they were not killed. After conquering Spherus Magna, the empire became somewhat weaker as it spread out, however, leaving a number of its forces scattered around the numerous outposts around the planet. Shadowmaster did this, however, in order to locate the rebellion groups before they became a major problem. The empire was very controlling after the conquer, and made it clear that any businesses on the planet would provide some of the gains to the empire, or be wiped out. Despite this, Shadowmaster did not care too highly for underground businesses, even searching out assassins in order to perform various tasks without a loss on his hand. Even the rebellions he attempted to make deals with in an effort to get them to turn on each other, offering them power in the process. When this failed, however, he made his intentions clear that he wanted all traces of rebellion wiped out. Despite its various losses, the Fallen Empire remains an organized force until the end. Most of the members of the organization have joined after being forced to, after being tricked into thinking it was for the good of the universe. Eventually, they have become loyal to their cause even in spite of their past lives. Other members are religious fanatics who worship Shadowmaster as a god. The other portion of the organization is either mercenaries, or beings closely affiliated with Shadowmaster, who know of his true intent. The latter are more competent members of the group, and tend to be more likely to climb up the ranks of the empire than the former, who Shadowmaster regards as pawns. Most of the members of the Fallen Empire share an undying loyalty towards their leader. Like the Order of Mata Nui, all members of the Empire have their minds shielded. Unlike the Order of Mata Nui, however, attempting to read the minds of a member of the Empire will result in a painful mental burst due to the process it requires to attempt to breach their mental barriers. The bulk of the Fallen Empire consists of small, Agori-like beings (shown at the top of the page), called "Fallen Warriors". There are also several Matoran under the control of Shadowmaster that serve in the legion, as well as more powerful beings, like Shadow Guards, and a small contingent of Rahkshi, Vahki, Skakdi, and other species. The bulk of the Fallen Empire consists of small, Agori-like beings (shown at the top of the page), called "Fallen Warriors". There are also several Matoran under the control of Shadowmaster that serve in the legion, as well as more powerful beings, like Shadow Guards, and a small contingent of Rahkshi, Vahki, Skakdi, and other species. The members of the Empire are not allowed to let anyone outside of the Empire know of the organization's presence. The punishment for breaking this rule is execution. Any beings who are offered to join the Empire and refuse will also be killed, as well as those who leave the Empire. None of the members of the Empire can have light in their hearts. If they are found to show mercy or love, then they will be immediately killed. Members *Shadowmaster - Founder and ruler of the empire. *The members of the Soulshredders (temporarily) *Coronus - Deity of Twilight and Shadowmaster's lieutenant, general of the Fallen Empire's armed forces. (formerly, now deceased) *Shale - A Soulless Makuta, and Shadowmaster's former third-in-command, and subsequently second-in-command after Coronus' death. Formerly known as the commander of the Fallen Empire's armed forces, but was given the title of general after Coronus' death. Currently Head of the Empire's "business affairs" on Spherus Magna - oversees slave labor and construction of Empire property, and maintains relations between the Empire and the citizens under its dominion. (formerly, now deceased) *Deathblade - Demon Vahki and bodyguard of Shadowmaster. *Herayma - A Netorrian assassin. *Several Soulless Toa *A small number of Soulless Makuta and Skakdi *Several Enhanced Rahkshi *Several Vahki Trivia *The Fallen Empire is named after Shadowmaster, who is also called "The Fallen One". Category:Groups